


Wild Cards

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, Erotic Game, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Masturbation, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game’s circle widens as reactions begin to overcome control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Cards

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though. 
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. These stories show how their game plays out. For this story- Buffy/Spike- Willow (voyeur), Buffy/Willow (the game). 
> 
> One Last Thing- The show’s plots were ignored but the show’s characters kept influencing the stories. My version of resolving the Buffy/Spike sexual tension. Oh, and I kept Giles so I could play with him. So I could begin to resolve Giles/adult Buffy and Giles/adult Scoobies. All in my own twisted way of course.

The next day, the gang was gathered, minus Dawn and Spike, at the Magic Box.  It was the weekly fill each other in and report the unusual party.  An empty greasy pizza box lay in the middle of the table.  The evening was winding down and the patrol would soon start.  Buffy was sitting on the table absently swinging her legs and playfully kicking Willow when she thought no-one was looking.  Tara was sitting on the other side of Willow trying not to laugh.  Giles went un-noticed unless speaking or being spoken to, standing back by a bookshelf.  Xander, who had run interference or reinterpretor for Anya’s comments all evening was now standing beside her in case a more physical protection was needed.  And Anya was next to the cash register, having just given the report on the money.  There was a new bad in town but they didn’t know much more than that yet.  Only that the demons are whispering of the boogieman, the eyes that stare out of the shadows and the lier that walks in the light.  So they agreed to stay alert and try to find more information.  But this was normal in Sunnydale, and they couldn’t work up to fear just yet. 

 

The party was now winding down.  Xander and Anya disappeared and no-one really noticed to where.  Tara, Willow and Buffy discussed plans for the night, Buffy suggesting with an evil grin that Willow patrol with her if Tara didn’t mind. 

 

Willow thought for just a moment before replying.  “Sounds like, do I dare say fun?”  She grinned.

 

“Fine with me.  I’m sure I can find someone to amuse myself with.”  When both Willow and Buffy turned to her with eyebrows raised, Tara smirked.  “Kidding.”

 

Buffy gave Tara a big grin and a small laugh.  “Then it’s a date.  I’ll grab the weapons.”  And jumping from the table top she almost skipped to the back room.

 

“You know,” Willow pondered aloud, “in any other town it would be wine.  I left my bag of emergency spell bits in the office.  I’ll be right back.”

 

“I’ll slip out now then.”  Tara stood and readied to go.  Giving Willow a hug, “Be safe.”

 

“I will,” Willow reassured, “I’ll try to just watch.” 

 

Laughing, “Okay then, I’m off.  Call me later, ok?”  And with an easy and briefly deep kiss, Tara left and Willow went to the office to retrieve her bag.

 

Willow heard the sounds before she reached the almost closed door and paused.  Her mind chanted over and over to make a noise and knock loudly, but her body quietly crept to the door and peeked inside.  Xander and Anya were kissing, their bodies close and suggesting at something more intimate.  Willow flushed as she watched Xander’s hand run slowly down Anya’s back, down to her lower thigh, then back up just to the inside to finally pull Anya against him.  Anya moaned softly and pulled away from the kiss slightly.  Xander laid kisses down her neck and across her collarbone before dipping to the flesh in her open cleavage.  She arched, giving him fuller access, her hand running through his hair, holding him to her.  They were grinding against each other until Anya drew in a breath and pulled Xander away from her. 

 

“We should stop.  Go home.  Before someone hears us.”  Anya cautioned.

 

  1. She pulled herself together though and knocked on the door, then waited for an answer.



 

At the response to ‘come in’, she tried not to grin at their obvious guilty looks and only mentioned that she thought she heard voices and that she needed her bag.

 

Willow returned to the main room, followed by Xander and Anya who quickly said their good-byes and left.  Buffy noticed a guilty look on Willow’s face and raised an eyebrow in question, but Willow only diverted her glance.  Now more curious, Buffy walked up to Willow and put her arms over Willow’s shoulders in a just more than friend’s gesture.  But before she could ask anything, Giles cleared his throat, suddenly reminding the two women of his presence.

 

They each took a step back.  “Well, I guess we should start patrolling then.”  Buffy said in an attempt for the quick escape.

 

“Yep, time to get out there and slay.”  Willow echoed.

 

But Giles interrupted their departure.  “May I ask you both a question?”

 

“Well you just did.”  Buffy avoided.

 

Willow decided to be more brave.  “Only if you’re willing to hear the answer.”  Buffy looked to her and shrugged her shoulders, settling in for the discussion ahead.

 

Leaning against a nearby display case, Buffy smiled to Giles and asked, “Okay, what’s the next question?”

 

“Yes, well, despite Willow’s valid point I’ll continue on.”  Giles paused to find the right way to put his question, running his fingers over his forehead in thought.  He finally decided on a casual direct approach.  “Do I need to warn you both of the hazards of love triangles?”

 

Willow laughed a little at the sudden question.  Buffy smiled, responding.  “Wow.  I get the sex talk now?  And it starts with that?  I’m impressed.  The answer is, ‘No, not really’, but please continue anyway.”

 

“Buffy, I only bring it up because it will affect the whole group, if what I think is starting is allowed to continue.  I know you keep reminding me you are adults now.  But it is also true you’ve asked me to give experience, not advice.”  Giles was not comfortable yet in his new role within the group.  He had been like the father, but then that backfired as they grew older.  They either became dependent on him or rebelled against him, or rather his role.  So, they had agreed to try to change his role.

 

“Giles,” Willow entered the conversation, “I agree and I’m glad you said something.  The good news is we are not in a love triangle.  Well, not really, and I keep having to add not really to the end of things and it’s getting a little odd.  The bad news is, as you can tell from the not really, there is something going on, and it’s a little more complicated than triangles.”  Willow grinned.  She couldn’t help herself.  She loved being the girl no-one expected her to be.

 

“Dare I ask?”  Giles was puzzled.  A few moments ago it just looked like the very beginnings of a normal situation.

 

“As a like a father or as a friend?  Cause talking about this with seeing you like a father will just give me the wiggies.  Besides, that’s not what I see right now.”  Buffy admitted.

 

Giles gave what he hoped to be a tolerant appearing smile.  “Yes, well, seeing you as a daughter is certainly the safest for me though.”

 

“Why?”  A predatory grin had begun to form on Buffy.  “Just exactly how else do you see me?”  In growing up and in trying to shed Giles from his previous role, Buffy had found a mild attraction for the older man, though mainly for his mysterious past.  And as she now stood there, under his gaze, her posture grew more provocative and teasing, daring him to really look at her. 

 

“Wait.”  Willow interjected.  She could feel Buffy beginning to react to this.  “And I can’t believe I just said wait.  But there it is and it’s said now.  Maybe we should tell Giles about the game and why, before you give him your version of twenty questions.”

 

“Yes, thank you Willow.”  Giles was a little stunned at Buffy’s sudden and not so subtle change. 

 

Buffy stepped her energy down a level and looked over to Willow.  “I’m becoming a danger to myself and others, aren’t I Wills?”  She was starting to really worry about her react first, let her mind catch up later instinct.  It was great for slaying but was going to cause some real trouble in the other parts of her life soon.

 

Willow gave her a big grin.  “Nah, you’re alright.  You just need to learn more control.”

 

“But I’m learning I kinda like giving up the control...”  Buffy stopped herself.  “See, me and trouble are about to be intimate really soon.”

 

Willow, who flushed at Buffy’s suggestive flirt, gratefully started laughing with her last comment.  “Oh boy, how about I tell Giles and you practice behaving.”

 

“Yes, M...”  Buffy started then stopped with a grin.  “Nevermind.”

 

  1. And right now I’m even hoping for the voice of experience.”



 

So halting and awkwardly, Willow gave Giles the basics of the game between herself and Buffy.  She just quickly sped over the major points, Buffy’s exhibitionism, her voyeurism, that Tara knows and the safeword.  She filed the fact that she didn’t have to explain what a safeword was away in her mind for a later question.  Buffy noticed Willow did not mention the SM factor and was grateful that it wasn’t brought up.  Nor did she mention Spike's awareness and brief involvement.  As it was Giles was slowly shaking his head as if to clear his ears of the whole conversation.  And when Willow ended, he just stood there blinking.

 

“Giles, say something?”  Willow was getting nervous in the silence.

 

“Yes, well, in truth I’m not sure what to say.”  Giles moved to the table and sat down in an effort to lessen an appearance of authority.  They were right.  This was not a time to be a father.  “It is interesting.”  He offered with a smile.

 

Both Buffy and Willow released a breath they were unaware of holding and relaxed.  “So, any experience to offer Watcher man?”  Buffy broke the following silence.

 

Giles chuckled at the possible reference.  “Sorry, but aside from the given title, I have no experience from either side of your shared particular coin.  I can not say I even saw the signs of this, until an obvious display of something tonight that is.”

 

“Well, Tara mentioned she kind of noticed these traits, but only when we were out bronzing.  That would be a no Giles time.  But now, since we admitted it, it seems to be leaking out everywhere.  I’m not sure that’s of the good.  But they say you should know yourself, so how can it be bad?”  Willow was still thinking of her earlier temptation and transgression.

 

“It’s not a question of bad or good, but rather of control and consent.”  Giles hoped to reassure.  “I must admit I find it remarkable that you could know this of yourselves at this age.  But given the circumstances and the rate at which you had to grow up as it were, I can see where this might happen.  The fact that you’ve turned it into a game as you call it, that could prove dangerous.”

 

“Why dangerous?”  Buffy asked.  It felt confusing at times when her mind would catch up, but not dangerous yet.

 

“Well, Buffy, dangerous might prove too strong a word.  But in learning this in yourself you broke the subconscious control, essentially handing over the reigns to the conscious mind.  Which from your display tonight I’ll hazard a guess hasn’t learned to control it yet.  Quite normal and given time will not be a problem.  But by playing back and forth off each other, you are constantly fueling the fire as it were.  Making it harder to gain that control.  I only worry you’ll do something you’ll later regret.”

 

“Okay, I get that.  Or getting there rapidly.”  Buffy conceded.

 

“It sounds like you know this, so share please.  Cause I’m kinda feeling naked here and I’m not the one who likes that, remember.”

 

“Willow!”  Buffy protested.

 

“Sorry.”  But the grin on Willow’s face said otherwise.

 

Giles laughed and it helped ease the tension from the room.  “Well, as I’ve said, I don’t share your particular interests.  But I do know something of sexual situations that stray from the norm.  But I must remind you this conversation does not reach ears outside of this room.”

 

“Oh that goes double for us.”  Willow reassured.  “The others don’t know of this and it’s not our intention that they find out.  Though we don’t seem to be hiding anything well at all.”

 

“And I can only pray the gods forbid we should find ourselves miming it one day.”  Giles shuddered at the sudden thought.

 

Buffy laughed.  “Oh, you just had to bring that image to my mind.”

 

“Sorry.  As I was saying I find myself with a sexual deviance of my own, though it took me many more years then you two to admit it.  And until I could control my reaction it was a bit overwhelming.” 

 

“Well, what is it?  Do share, it’s only fair.”  Willow was almost excited.

 

“There she goes, voyeur girl wanting the details.”  Buffy was almost laughing.

 

“Oh stop it.”  Willow gave Buffy a slap on the arm to which Buffy gave a glare and a grin.

 

Giles cleared his throat.  “Do I need to separate you two?”

 

“Doesn’t work.”  Buffy informed.  “We’ve tried and it just creates a weird energy that anyone passing between us can vaguely feel.”

 

“I shouldn’t wonder.  But much to my dismay I think Willow may be correct.  It would be easier to illustrate my point if I just admit certain details.”

 

“Oh goodie, illustrations.”  Willow tried to stop the words, but too late.  Buffy laughed when she blushed.  “If you have help for us, you better get to it quick it seems.”  Willow added.

 

“Indeed.  Well, I’m not sure how much you know of these things, but mine is a fetish.”  Giles waited for either a question or a sign of understanding.

 

Buffy waited, thought about it, then finally asked, “Okay, what’s a fetish really.  Cause I can’t come up with anything.”

 

“Well, as I’m sure Willow will research the topic later for greater detail,” He gave Willow a knowing smile, “I’ll keep it simple here.  I find sexual stimulation in an object, a piece of clothing to be specific.”

 

“Though not specific enough.  And I’m not the one for details, but huh?”  Buffy tried again for understanding.  Willow had learned enough in researching in general to just smile in her surprise.

 

Giles sighed.  He realized this was going to be more awkward than he could have imagined, not that he ever imagined talking about this with them.  “I get turned on by gloves, to put it in your terms.”

 

“Really?!”  Buffy still didn’t completely understand but was intrigued.

 

“I’ve read about this a little, but... wow.”  Was all Willow could offer still.

 

“Yes, and as I’ve said I’m sure you’ll be learning more about it later, so let me just tell you of my experience learning control.  It didn’t help that winter in London can be quite cold and many people regularly wear gloves.  I had an interest in a female acquaintance at the time of my self revelation who suddenly with the turn in the weather started wearing long black leather gloves.  They reached almost to her elbows.”  Giles paused a moment, lost in the memory.  When he returned to himself, he found Buffy and Willow patiently waiting with smirks on their faces. 

 

“Go on.”  Buffy encouraged.

 

“Thank you.  I couldn’t say that.”  Willow joked.

 

“In any case,” Giles valiantly continued, “to return to my story, what was starting to become a friendship and perhaps something more, suddenly was rife with uncomfortable reactions.  What was uncommitted flirting became an attempt at seduction on my part.  In my actions and words, I jumped ahead of where she saw us and was too soon asked to never speak with her again.  I vowed then to not let this change how I saw things or control my words and actions.  I eventually did find a way.  And I can only tell you that way is in realizing you don’t have to take every opportunity to fulfill your desire.  To learn to feel it without taking any action.  And I will say from experience that often a fantasy fulfilled doesn’t taste as sweet as the one left to savor in the mind.”

 

“The low turned on buzz.”  Buffy realized she had experienced the control before.

 

“Um, well yes, that would be another way of saying it.”  Giles was hopeful now that this was not all in some embarrassing vain.

 

Willow now made a silent similar vow to be more vigilant in her control.  “Thank you Giles.  I can’t say this night was easy, but I think it helped us.”

 

“That’s all I hoped for.  Though since you mentioned that Tara knows and that you even have a safeword, I don’t think you were really straying too blindly.  I was surprised at the level you are attempting though.  But don’t worry about me, I won’t interfere and rather doubt your game will get to any intimate level in my presence anyway.”

 

Buffy paused and let herself think before she spoke anyway.  “Oh, I don’t know.  That might be a fun twist to the game.” 

 

Giles turned abruptly to look at Buffy.  She smiled at him, letting him know she knew she was being evil.  “Buffy, I can assure you that if you go any further than public behavior, my thoughts will not be on just watching you.  So perhaps it would be best if we didn’t go down that road at all.”  Honesty had a way of lingering.

 

Willow just watched this unexpected exchange.  It was all in the open, so without guilt she wouldn’t interrupt this for the world, however odd this turn of events was.

 

Buffy’s smile stayed and her eyes teased him, but she knew the truth in his words.  “That’s almost sweet.  And it’s alright, you know, you aren’t my father.”  Buffy paused there, letting the tension build.  “But I understand the point.  This is me, backing down now.”

 

Giles was relieved.  Willow was a little as well.  “I guess now would be a good time to start that patrol.”  She offered an end.

 

“Right.  We’re so late now they probably think I took a night off or something.”  Buffy agreed.  “We’ll let you know if we hear anything about Shadow Boy.”

 

“Be careful, and good night.”  Giles began to close down the shop for the night as Buffy and Willow left to begin the patrol.  “Oh, and if you have any further need to talk...”  He left the obvious unsaid.

 

“What didn’t kill us will make us stronger.  Check.”  Buffy accepted the offer.

 

“Yes, well, quite so.”  Giles realized the times ahead would be very strange.

 

Outside and on their way to the first cemetery, they immediately started talking.

 

“That was, um...”  Buffy couldn’t find the words.

 

“Yeah.”  Willow could only agree.  “But helpful.  We saw the helpful side of Giles.”

 

“We saw an intriguing side of Giles, and all together unexpected.  I still don’t get, really.  Fetish?”  Buffy could still hear him say ‘gloves turn me on’.

 

“It just is.”  Willow didn’t know enough to fully explain, but would make an attempt anyway.  “Not everyone would understand what turns you on.  It’s like that.  I’ll research more and try to come up with the details.”

 

Buffy laughed.

 

“Stop it.”  Willow protested.  Willow and details were fast becoming a running joke.  “You want to know or not?”

 

“Sure.  But it’s all good anyway.  Everyone has their thing, right?  I wonder if I should wear gloves tomorrow.”  Buffy teased.

 

“It’s still late summer, Buffy.  I think that might go noticed by more than Giles.  Hey, what’s with the flirting with him thing anyway?  That was stranger than the conversation.”

 

“I know.  And I don’t know.  He’s kinda cute, mysterious past, not my father and not so old seeming any more.  It just kinda happened.  We lived right?  I’m tired of him hanging onto the daughter image, so it was an impulse to break it.”  Buffy admitted.

 

“We come to a little self awareness and all hell breaks loose.”  Willow commented.

 

“Nah,” Buffy countered, “we’ve seen hell break loose, remember?  This is just living.  Similar, but the only demons are in our head.”

 

They were now through the first cemetery and all was quiet, so they continued the patrol.

 

“Well, I had some trouble tonight.  I’m really gonna have to remember that ‘not all opportunity is mine’ advise.”  Willow was still feeling bad about the witnessed scene.

 

“Okay, now what did that mean?”  Buffy asked.  “And not what he said, that part I got.”  She then clarified.

 

“Okay, remember when I came out of the office with a guilty look?”  It was Willow’s turn to confess.  “Well, Xander and Anya were in there, playing pretty heavy.  And they thought the door was closed, but it wasn’t quite.  And I heard them, so I peeked.  And I know I wasn’t supposed to.  Cause they really did think they were in private, and no one could see.  But I did.  I watched until I finally could make myself pull back and knock.  I know, I know, control and consent.  I gave into temptation.”  Willow wasn’t very comfortable with confessions.  They tended to spill and threatened to not end.

 

Buffy stopped them outside the second cemetery.  “Willow, it’s okay.  We’ve both done a little of that lately.  Okay, me a lot lately.  Next time you’ll do it different.”

 

“Next time?  Oh, no, I’m staying clear.”  Willow was not hoping for a repeat, however much the images still played in her mind.

 

“Well, I don’t know how you’ll manage that.”  Buffy laughed.  “Even I have caught a glimpse or two, and I’m not tempted.  They are always sneaking smoochies and more.”

 

“Yeah well, for now on it’s knock first, seek observations later, girl.”  Willow pledged.

 

Buffy laughed.  “Alright, but first lets see if anyone’s playing in this part of town.  So far this has been way too quiet.”

 

“I kinda hope things pick up.”  When Buffy turned to give a questioning look to the comment, Willow shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin.  “I want to watch you fight.”

 

Buffy just shook her head a little and continued with the patrol.  “Well, I’m sure Spike’s around here somewhere.  I could always knock him around a little for ya.  Actually, I think he is here.  I can feel someone watching me.”

 

“Oh, that’s just me Buffy.  I was watching your ass.”  Willow was following behind, grinning.

 

“Hey, trying to concentrate here.”  But it made Buffy happy anyway.

 

“Sorry.  This place is dead tonight.”  Willow observed.

 

“Well, anyplace other than this town that’s how things are supposed to be.  But I know what you mean.  Maybe we should find Spike.  Try to get some answers.”  Buffy could feel there was a change in the town.

 

“Yeah, okay.  This should be fun.”  Willow agreed to the plan.

 

“Stop it.  No reactions, only barbed comments.  You’ll see.”  Buffy headed to his crypt, but wondered if he’d just pop out of the shadows before they got there.

 

“Right.”  Willow said with a hint of sarcasm.  “Can we switch topics?”

 

“Gratefully.”  Buffy replied.

 

“Um, tomorrow I begin the lessons with Toni.”  Willow started.

 

“Hmmm.”  Buffy gave the continue response.

 

“And I'm nervous.  Well, no, actually scared and quickly moving to terrified.  So, I was gonna ask a favor."  Willow's bravado of the night before had ended and was replaced with second guessing.

 

“Hold that thought.”  Buffy interrupted.  “I see trouble.”

 

Willow didn’t see anything but Buffy ran ahead towards something, so she quickly followed.  When she finally caught up she found a young man was being attacked by a vampire just behind a tree.  Buffy never slowed down, tackling the vamp off the man and sending them both tumbling to the ground.  Before she was on her feet, a stake was in her hand and she was ready.  The vamp didn’t recover as quickly, but was to his feet before Buffy hit him across the face, stunning him.  It was an easy battle, she wasted no time and simply staked his heart while he was trying to find his bearing.  The young man had fallen to the ground, mostly scared and somewhat dizzy.  Willow rushed to him to make sure he was alright.  When the dust had settled, Buffy walked over to the man and helped him up.

 

“What... what was that?”  The man asked.

 

“Um, nothing.”  Willow answered.  “Just the local thugs.  Are you okay?”

 

“No, I know what that was.  I’ve read about them.  That was a vampire.”  The man ignored the reasonable answer offered.

 

‘Great’, Buffy thought.  ‘Another fan of Anne Rice.’  “What makes you think there are vampires?”  Buffy countered, though it felt strange denying the obvious.

 

“I’m a great fan of Jim Morrison’s poetry.  He knows the truth.  But I admit I wasn’t certain until tonight.”  The man explained.

 

‘That was unexpected.’  Buffy thought, as she wondered who Jim Morrison was.

 

Willow was impressed and wondered who else he read.  “Okay, yes, that was a vampire.  But don’t go talking about it or people will just think you’re nuts.  Again, are you okay?  You’re bleeding still on your neck.”

 

He reached up to his neck and felt the sticky wetness still flowing though slowing down.  “Yeah, I think I’ll be alright.  I, um, couldn’t get away.  They’re strong.  How did you do that, by the way?”  He pointed the question at Buffy.

 

Buffy paused, giving herself time to form a good answer.  She spent the few minutes looking at the young man.  He was handsome, almost like a model.  Tall and almost too thin, but muscle and strength evident in his arms and chest.  He was wearing loose khakis and tee-shirt, and simple canvas sneakers.  His hair was a curly long dark brown and kept falling over his eyes.  He showed a habit of always running his hand back through his hair to pull it from his face temporarily.  A clean shaven strong jaw and a very pleasant face that even after what just happened was smiling.  Of his eyes, she could only tell in the lack of light that they were not blue.

 

It was time for Buffy to explain or skirt the issue.  “Well, I’ve been living here a while and you learn to survive.  Not that you should learn, cause they are strong and dangerous.  I mean, well, I can’t really tell you.  Okay?”  She had done better.  She just didn’t want to lie to him.  Time to change the topic.  “What were you doing out here at night, anyway?  You shouldn’t do that in this town.”

 

“I live in the night.”  He started.  Both Willow and Buffy tensed with the possible explanations.  “I’m a poet, out on a road trip.  My name is Ramone.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Ramone.  My name’s Willow, and this is Buffy.”  A poet.  Willow was interested, despite her recent history.

 

“It is fortunate to meet you both.  I should return to my motel room.  Perhaps we will meet again.”  And before they could suggest he should just leave for a safer town, he walked off and was quickly out of site with a turn of the path.

 

“Wow.  He was cute.”  Willow complimented.

 

“Hey, I thought you were all converted.”  Buffy lightly admonished.

 

“I am, for the most part.  Sort of.  Still easily sidetracked.”  Willow grinned toward the man’s exit.

 

"The cute factor was all there.  Though the ‘I'm a poet who lives in the night’ was a little dramatic."  Buffy stared down the empty path a little lost in thought.

 

"Well that's how poets are.  I think.  A little like musicians."  Willow reasoned.  "He took the whole almost died from a vampire well."

 

"Yeah, for a moment I thought he was a Lestat groupie.  Who is Jim Mor-whatever anyway?"

 

"Jim Morrison.  Lead singer of the Doors.  He also wrote a book of poetry.  Very cool of Ramone to know it, by the way."  Willow proudly filled in her friend.

 

"Okay, cool, check."  Buffy admitted.  "And you?  When did you start listening to the Doors?  Old band, right?"

 

Willow shook her head slightly.  "Buffy, think.  I was always around Giles in high school.  Then boyfriend in a band.  I learned the classics."

 

"Willow, tell me the truth?"  Buffy sidetracked suddenly.

 

"Ah, sure, of course.  You know that."  Willow eyed her warily.  "What?"

 

"Did you have a crush on Giles?"  Buffy teased knowingly.

 

"Buffy!"  Willow inwardly groaned at the turns Buffy's mind could take.  "Fine.  Yes, way back in the beginning.  And especially when Xander was acting like such a clueless boy."

 

"Okay."  Buffy relented.  "Just checking."

 

"Now, back to the present.  Ramone, what do you think?  Stranger on a train potential?"  Willow grinned and turned the topic right back on Buffy.

 

"I don't know."  Buffy hedged.  "I don't know anything about him."

 

Willow laughed.  "That's the point."

 

"Didn't Giles just say not to take every opportunity given?"  Buffy stalled.

 

"But he didn't say we couldn't act on an opportunity."  Willow corrected.  "Think about it.  He's cute, cool, and just passing through.  And would probably be into it.  You could do what you want, wherever you want, and no weird seeing him months later."

 

Buffy was lost in thoughts and images for a moment.  Returning her attention to Willow, "And I guess you would watch?"

 

Willow grinned.  "Or hear all the dirty details later."

 

Buffy shook her head.  "You are so bad."

 

"Just say maybe and I'll change the topic."  Willow bribed.

 

"Fine."  Buffy continued at Willow's look.  "Okay, maybe."

 

"Okay.  A strange time to ask a favor, but tomorrow night, will you walk with me to Toni's place?  Just to meet her.  I kinda want to know what your instincts say."

 

"Yes.  Absolutely.  Um, do you want me to stay?"  Buffy felt kinda strange at the idea of watching her friend.  Especially when it would include watching her learn to mix sex with power and pleasure with pain.

 

"No!  Sorry, no need to stay.  I just kinda want your help to get there.  And I'd feel better you knowing exactly where and who.  Plus, I trust your instincts.  I mean, when I told Tara she was kinda worried about it, but she did kinda start it with the whole there's this meeting thing.  Then she calmed down a little cause she's heard of Toni and how everyone likes her.  But, still, will you meet her?"  Willow babbled on to clarify.

 

"Already done, or will do.  Whatever.  Back to the night at hand?"  Buffy wanted to get away from images of Willow learning to be a Mistress and public fun with strangers on trains.

 

"Sure, what's next?"  Willow was glad to get the question out of the way.

 

“I'm not sure.  That vamp was new and stupid.  There’s still something going on.  Should we continue on our quest for Spike?”  Buffy suggested, and even looked forward to taking a little of the strange energy of the night out on him.

 

“A quest is it?  I’m flattered.”  Spike seemed to just appear from down the path.  Buffy blushed slightly under his teasing eyes.  “Willow’s here.  Shall we have a replay then?”

 

“There will be no play of any kind Spike.  Ever again.  So I hope you enjoyed what you got.”  Buffy said it not as a snide comment, but with an honest tone.  This took Spike back a little.  She meant it.  He cocked his head to the side slightly, trying to see her from a different angle and nodded.  He stopped his teasing tone.

 

“Well then, what is it I can do for you young ladies?”  Spike offered.

 

Willow was surprised.  It seemed somewhere and at some point they had come to an understanding.  And she guessed that their encounter that night broke the thin ice they had been dancing on.  They apparently were willing to swim now back to shore.

 

“We’ve had a quiet night and wondered why.”  Buffy noticed his change in demeanor, but also noted his gaze still glanced over her.  She willed herself to calm.

 

“Oh, and you were hoping for some action?  I might could still help you there.”  Spike suggested before continuing.  “But if you mean a quiet slaying it’s probably because there’s a new bad scaring the kiddies away.  And all the others are laying low.”

 

“That bad?”  Willow worriedly asked.

 

“That unknown.”  Spike directed his answer to her.  “The only thing anyone seems to know of this guy is he lies.  A lot.  So no-one is sure of anything, even what he’s going around looking like or where he’s shacked up.  That makes even the ugliest demon nervous.”

 

“And yet you still walk around.  What are you doing, Spike?”  Buffy knew the answer, she just wanted to needle him a little.

 

Spike mumbled something about fresh air.

 

“There’s really only two choices in this multiple guess pop quiz.  You were either watching out for me or just watching me.  That about cover it?  Really, I’m just kinda curious.”  Buffy shrugged.  She still enjoyed this, their unique banter, it just wasn’t as aggressive as it had been recently.

 

“Keep that up and I’ll keep quiet about the rest of what I know.”  Spike taunted back.

 

“Oooh, come on Wills.  We can tie him up.  It’ll be hard, but he’ll spill.”  Buffy even smirked.

 

Spike coughed, then glared in surprise. 

 

“Buffy!”  Willow protested.  “Now I have images.  I really need to learn to turn the mental video player off.”

 

“Videos, great idea Willow.”  Buffy then dropped her voice and whispered to Willow, “You said you wanted to learn.”

 

Recovering, Spike asked, “Learn what?”

 

In her fun, Buffy had forgotten what great hearing vampires had.  She looked sheepishly at Willow.  “Sorry.”  Turning to Spike and hoping to divert him.  “Nothing really.  You said you know.  What else do you know?”

 

“I was bluffing or kidding.  I don’t know anything about this guy.  Never even heard of him before.  I don’t much believe in the boogieman.”  He shrugged.  “I guess we’ll see.  Now about this other thing.  Learn what?”

 

“You’ll keep another secret?”  Willow boldly asked him.  She was frantically thinking of something to say other than the truth.

 

“Sure.  More fun for me.”  Spike smirked.  “Seriously, go ahead, tell the dead man.  I’ll take it to the... well, dust.”

 

Willow smiled.  “Okay, so I know you know about the game.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard.  Seen a few played in my time.  Most haven’t lasted this long.”  Spike nodded his congratulations.

 

"Well, I'm hoping to learn more.  About sex.  From watching."  Willow thought up the quick lie and decided as well, a little revenge is sweet.  Buffy turned to her friend, surprised, and not sure she liked where this could lead.

 

"And you're hoping to learn this from the Slayer?"  Spike asked not quite believing.  "Not exactly Doctor Ruth.  Now that old dame, she knew about sex.  No, the Slayer claims more to be the Dear Abby type.  Nevermind the false claim."  Spike smirked at Buffy.

 

"Hey!"  Buffy protested automatically, not sure yet whether she should defend her honor or her experience.  Even conceding the point mentally, she chose to defend her experience.  "That night in the alley wasn't innocent or naive."

 

"No," Spike agreed while approaching closer to Buffy, facing her with only inches between them, "that show in the alley was the true Slayer, and was priceless." 

 

They both stood their ground, neither one willing to be the first to back down and enjoying the growing tension.  Willow knew she should say something, should stop this or send it a safer direction.  But she was also enjoying watching and decided that Buffy didn't need saving.

 

Spike smiled with one corner of his mouth, took a step back but continued the conversation.  Turning to Willow, "I'm only saying there's more you can learn than by watching Buffy."

 

"Well yeah."  Willow agreed, hoping the obvious didn't hurt Buffy's feelings.  "What are you suggesting, that I watch you?"  The idea was absurd.

 

Spike smiled.  "Sure, I'm up for that.  Give me a part in this little game of yours.  And a bit of trouble is always fun.  If Buffy won't play, I'm sure Hazel wouldn't mind."  Spike was having fun, seeing just what they would go for, and willing to take up any dare they made the mistake of making.

 

"Um."  Was all Willow could get out.  Her mind suddenly flashed many strangely pleasant images.

 

"Willow, stop thinking."  Buffy cautioned.  "Spike, stop suggesting."  Buffy warned.

 

"Make me, Slayer."  Spike smirked.  "You jealous?"

 

"Hardly!"  Buffy was having a hard time keeping her own thoughts on safer ground as well.

 

"We could do a repeat of the show.  This time you could hold on to your dear friend for dear life."  Spike was caught up in the taunting, forgetting the earlier reprieve they granted each other.

 

"Oh, gods, that would be good."  Willow mumbled, unable to keep the desire from her mind.

 

"Not good."  Buffy reminded her friend.  "Spike stop.  It's not going to happen."

 

"Why not?"  Spike decided to keep on, trying reason now.  "All the time things happen that aren't supposed to.  You're the bloody walking proof of that one.  And don't you think my falling in love with you was a little on the surprise side?"

 

"That's why it can't happen, Spike.  You're in love.  I'll admit I only get the occasional flashes of lust."  Buffy tried to reason back.

 

Spike grinned evilly.  He got her to finally admit the truth.  "You don't think I know that?  Bloody hell, I've been around for two hundred years.  I knew when I tried to bring you flowers and sympathy you weren't in love with me and probably never could be.  And I knew every time we fought there was something between us.  I can add two and two.  Yeah, it hurt.  And yeah, I went deep end.  But I got over it, the bleedin' one sided love.  So now are you gonna deal with it?  The idea of wanting me."  It felt great getting this off his chest and out in the open again. 

 

Buffy just stood there, breathing deeply, and trying again to reason through a turned on mind.  The dare hung in the air in front of her.  She turned to Willow to see her reaction or opinion, only to see Willow glance over her body and close her eyes in her own way of trying to gain control.  Turning again to Spike, who stood patient and calm, she shook back her hair from her face and challenged him with her eyes.  Then she surprised everyone, including herself, by taking Willow's hand and leading her to the large tree nearby.

 

"What are you doing, Buffy."  Willow harshly whispered.  "You can't do this."

 

"But I need to do this.  I need to get him out of my system.  I need to get this over with.  And he's right, you know.  Every time we fight, every time we taunt each other, I want him."  Buffy then leaned in and whispered directly into Willow's ear trying to turn her on beyond a reason to stop this.  "And I want something more than my fingers inside of me, and I want you to watch it.  Just, hold me."  And with that Buffy turned around and with her back pressed up against Willow, she raised her arms and locked her hands together behind her friend's neck in an imitation of that night in the alley.

 

Spike knew the invitation when he saw it and quickly closed the distance between himself and the two women.  But to emphasize this wasn't exactly the same thing, he leaned in suddenly and kissed Buffy.  At first Buffy was startled then opened to the kiss.  It deepened and grew till she felt his cold tongue trace her lips, pressing lightly.  Buffy responded, parting her lips and meeting his tongue with her own, drawing him inside her.  Her hands pulled away from behind Willow and wrapped themselves around Spike's head and shoulders, pulling him closer.  The kiss was passionate, thorough and long, only briefly pausing for breath before Buffy initiated another.  Willow groaned softly in her ear, her hands gripping Buffy's hips, almost leaving bruises before wrapping themselves around her friend, pulling her tight against her.  Willow lowered her forehead to Buffy's shoulder and closed her eyes against the sudden desire.  Her hands feeling the tight muscles of Buffy's abs, clenching her shirt, resisting the urge to travel up to her friend's breasts.  She moaned again, "Buffy."

 

Spike broke the kiss, pulling back and finding Buffy's hands with his own.  He directed them back to around Willow's neck, silently asking Buffy to hold them there.  She could feel Willow moving against her back, her breathing in her ear.  Spike removed Willow's hands from Buffy’s shirt and slowly pulled it up and off, dropping it to the ground.  Then reaching back behind Buffy, slightly caressing Willow's breasts with the back of his hands, he undid Buffy's bra and removed it as well.  Willow moaned at his brief touch, wrapping her hands again around Buffy and stroking the bare skin of her stomach.

 

Buffy gasped when she felt Spike’s mouth on her skin, colder than the night air.  He laid kisses across her collar bone, his tongue tracing the way down and over to her breast, then teasing around her nipple before suddenly sucking hard, scraping his teeth against it.  Buffy bit her bottom lip trying not to cry out.  Laying her head back against Willow's shoulder, she felt his cold touch moving down.

 

Willow watched in desire overload.  She barely noticed the rough bark of the tree cutting into her back.  She vividly felt Buffy moving against her body, her back rubbing against her breasts.  Spike moved Willow’s hands again to dip and swirl his tongue in Buffy’s navel.  Willow lowered her hands to Buffy's pants, undoing the button and slowly lowering the zipper as Spike traveled back up to the other breast, pulling the nipple into his mouth.

 

"Willow."  Buffy managed to say, feeling her friend’s hands opening her pants then retreating to rest on her thighs.  Then Buffy was pulled into another kiss by Spike.  She could feel the hard bulge in his jeans against her open pants.  Spike took a step back and undid his belt and his jeans, then took his pulsing erection out and stroked it slowly.  Buffy's eyes, unable to look into Spike's, traveled down to his cock, unconsciously licking her lips.

 

"Turn around luv."  Spike suggested. 

 

Buffy quickly turned around, pausing only when her eyes met Willow's.  They stared at each other a moment, each almost leaning towards each other for a kiss.  To break the impulse, Willow lowered her head which only brought to her sight Buffy's bare chest.  Buffy leaned forward bracing herself on the tree, her hands just above Willow's head.  She rested her head on Willow's shoulder when she felt Spike's hands lower her pants to the ground, lifting a foot to remove one leg fully from the binding. 

 

"Spike.  Willow."  Buffy was shaking in anticipation and need.  "Someone, please, now."

 

Willow was the one who groaned aloud as Spike moved forward, thrusting into Buffy fully, impatiently, pressing her into Willow.  As he pumped steadily, deeply, in and almost out, Buffy's body moved forward and up then back down, bringing both women's breasts into constant contact.  Willow tangled one hand in Buffy hair, holding her.  The other stroked her back, daring only that much touch.  Her eyes were glued to the place where Spike and Buffy joined.  It was rough, urgent.  Buffy pushed back against Spike's thrusts, driving him deeper.  Her hands moved down to cling to Willow's shoulders.

 

"Gods, yes."  Buffy finally cried out, pushing back harder, trying to increase the pace, pulling herself tighter against Willow, increasing the friction between them.  There were no thoughts of the game or if this was right.  There was only pleasure and need.

 

"Buffy."  Willow clung harder to Buffy's head, holding her to herself.  Her other hand reached between them and undid her own pants and reached inside, stroking herself in her own need.  She didn't care that they might know and barely kept in mind that this was part of the game, this was just a show, and realized it was all out of control.

 

"So cold.  I forgot how cold."  Buffy babbled into Willow's shoulder.

 

Spike was caught up in the heat around him, the tight wet fire that clenched and kneaded him.  Bringing his hand around from her hip, he started stroking her clit, determined that she would climax for him, because of him, that she would want this and need this again.  He could feel the back of Willow's hand moving to please herself and smiled.  He was impressed the witch could take so much, this was far more than the show he withstood in the alley.  Moving faster now, he pinched hard on her clit and was satisfied to hear her cry and feel her spasmed muscles around his cock.  Thrusting one last time deep, he climaxed as well, biting back a roar.  Willow closed her eyes, feeling her friend shake, her fingers leaving bruises on her shoulders.  She climaxed as well, letting out a whimper with the release and relaxing back against the tree, quickly redoing her pants before all was too obvious.

 

It was over just as suddenly as it started.  And just as after an unexpected use of dynamite, there was a strange quiet left over in the air.  Spike pulled out and carefully redressed himself as well.  Running a hand through his short hair.  "Right, um, well then."  He didn't dare say anything the wrong way.  He didn't want Buffy to regret this little escapade.  So he wasn't sure what to say at all.

 

"Oh, no."  Buffy's sense was coming back to her as the high wore off.

 

"Buffy, just get dressed first."  Willow came in with the practical suggestion and the almost reassurance. 

 

In silence Buffy climbed back into her clothing.  Her mind, finally having the chance, screaming at her that she just fucked Spike.  As if her body didn't know.  "Spike, um, well."

 

"Yeah Buffy."  Spike couldn't help but grin, but a part of him braced for heartbreak.

 

Rolling her eyes at his Cheshire Cat attitude, her grin calmed the worst of his fears.  "Go home.  Don't worry, but go home.  I need some time to think this out."

 

"It's your thinking that worries me, luv." 

 

"Nah, you’d be surprised what my mind can handle now.  Finally.  Eventually."  Buffy conceded.  "I knew what I was doing.  I'm a big girl now."

 

"No luv, you're a woman."  Spike bowed his head slightly and made his getaway.  He would deal with her reactions when they came.  And even trusted Willow a little to calm her down.

 

"You can't go home like this."  Willow observed.  "Dawn isn't totally clueless."

 

"Your place?"  Buffy groaned.

 

"Yep.  Parent free and everything.  You okay to walk yet?"

 

"Oh yeah, Slayer strength to the rescue in the oddest of situations."  Buffy assured.

 

"Yeah, I'm learning that."  Willow remarked while rubbing an aching shoulder.

 

"Did I hurt you!  Oh, Willow, I'm sorry, I just..."  Buffy started.

 

"No Buffy, I'm fine.  Really."  Willow interrupted and reassured.  "Well, okay, a little sore.  But not that I noticed at the time.  Just after.  But it's okay.  See."  Willow illustrated by moving her shoulders around.

 

"I don't know.  That was crazy.  I was crazed."  They started walking home.

 

"Right there with ya.  In kinda a literal sense even.  You okay?"  Willow wanted to get right to checking in.

 

"Yeah.  I kinda am, even.  Okay, surprised, shocked, and thinking that's what Giles might have been warning us about.  But I'm good in a I'm sure I'm gonna have to deal with this kind of way."

 

"Right."  Willow wasn't sure how to interrupt that yet.

 

"Think I screwed up?"  Buffy asked after a few moments.

 

"No."  Willow projected her sure voice.  "I think you screwed.  But I don't think you screwed up."

 

"Willow!" 

 

"Buffy, after what just happened you can't really be shocked that I used slang, can you?"  Willow laughed.

 

Buffy laughed as well, the tension finally leaving the space between them.  "I can if I want.  It's just so, not Willow."

 

Willow shook her head.  "Come on.  We're almost home.  I'll call Tara and then we'll both get some needed sleep."

 

"What are you going to tell her?"

 

"I don't know yet.  I won't tell her about Spike if you don't want me to."  Willow offered.

 

"No.  I don't want you to keep any secrets from her.  Just, give me some time to let it sink in.  Then you can tell her later."  Buffy honestly didn't want the game to get between Willow and Tara and sometimes worried that it might.

 

"Okay.  Buffy?  How did we not, you know, and I would use slang here but it might shock you again, but how did we not do anything?"  Willow still couldn't believe much of what happened tonight.

 

"I don't know.  I honestly don't know."  Even now, Buffy wanted to kiss her, her mind replaying the almost kiss.

 

"Okay."  Willow accepted while opening the front door and ending a stranger than most evening.

 

 

The end


End file.
